Willows and Confessions
by artic strawbehry
Summary: Due a misunderstanding, Liz overreacts. M/L PLease r/r
1. Chapter 1

Author: Elizabeth  
  
Rating: somewhere between PG and PG-13  
  
Paring: M/L  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I don't know things got this messed up. The only thing I can figure is that it's because of Tess. The little bitch came and fed Max all this bull about him being destined to be with her. I remember someone saying something about how you make your own destiny, I don't remember where heard that, but I like it. Apparently Max doesn't believe that. He ignored it for awhile, but then, I guess things started really getting confusing when I left him so he could be with her. After that, I didn't know where I stood with Max, so I avoided him. I started keeping to myself more. I started acting like the quiet, shy girl that everyone treated me like. Inside I was fuming whenever I saw her with him, but I silent. Maria asked me several times why I was acting weird, but I just shrugged her off. I guess I was acting seriously different because my parents noticed and cornered me, asking what was wrong. It took a lot of convincing to get them to believe I was fine, but in reality, I'm not fine. I'm dying inside and the only person who would be able to see that is pushing me away. I need to get out of Roswell for a while, to clear my head. I'll ask my mom first thing in the morning about that one. I doubt she'll let me go anywhere, but I'll ask anyway. Or should I just leave? I think leaving is best. I pack my bag and head out through the window onto the roof. As I make my way down the ladder, I wonder what everyone will think tomorrow. Liz Parker, the quiet girl who not to many people knows, left town in the middle of the night. What will Maria do? She'll probably freak out and have to sniff some cedar oil. Michael and Isabel will just be worried I'll go off and tell their secret. Max. I wonder what he'll think. I look up and see his house. I wonder how I got there, I guess while I was thinking I walked towards the place where I could find the person I used to be able to confide in. I decide against my better judgment to go and tell him goodbye. When I reach his window, curiosity overwhelms me. I look in before I knock on the window. The scene that plays out before me makes me sit down- hard. Everyone is in there. Max, Tess, Isabel, Michael, Maria, and Alex. Everyone but me. Again, I am curious as to why they are having what appears to be one of our meetings without me. Then it hits me. The reason I wasn't informed was because it was about me. I pressed my ear to the window. I couldn't hear everything, but I could hear enough.  
  
"…wrong with her…"  
  
"…selfish bitch"  
  
"I agree…"  
  
I couldn't take it anymore. My so-called friends *were* having a meeting about me. If I had been undecided about leaving, this had made it clear. As quietly as I could, I turned and ran as far and fast as I could. It was a good ten minutes before I slowed down. I was in a field and up ahead was a lone weeping willow. I headed towards it and collapsed once I reached its safety. As soon as my mind caught up with my body and I caught my breath, I was weeping on the ground beneath the comforting arms of the branches. I don't know how long I was there, but the next thing I remembered was waking up to a sky that was bursting with color. As I sat up and gathered my bearings, I felt another presence. I turned quickly to see who had also found comfort here. I didn't see anyone, so I brushed it off as paranoia. Once I stood and walked around the tree, I saw that I had been right. Someone else was sleeping under the very same tree. I studied this other body and was shocked to find it was none other than Tess Harding.  
  
A/N: I have the next chapter, but I'm not gonna post it until I get at least 5 reviews! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
I froze. She started to stir. Oh. Damn. Her eyes opened, and she shot up. It took her a minute to figure out where she was. Then she looked toward me. Her eyes caught mine and held them. She stared at me for a moment, puzzled.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
I looked at her with pure hatred. "Wouldn't you like to know." My voice had venom that even someone as cold as Isabel would have been shocked at.  
  
Tess got the message. "Look, I just wanted to help-"  
  
"You wanted to help?? And how did you plan on doing that? By marching in and ruining our lives? Yeah, you're sure helped a ton, Tess. I'm a wreck because you have the one man I'll ever love and you take him for granted! I did everything to push you two together, I put myself and Max through hell just so you could follow your god damned destiny! I sacrificed happiness for the world! And no one cares about me! 'Liz broke Max's heart, stay away from her.' Never once has anyone thought about what I've been through!! Damn you, Tess!" My voice had grown quiet by this point and I slowly became aware of the moisture on my cheeks. "Damn you." I whispered, more to myself than the rather frightened looking woman in front of me. As the realization of what I had admitted, I felt my knees turn to jello and suddenly I was on the ground. Closing my eyes, I tried to block all thoughts from my mind.  
  
"I never thought…" Tess began. "I always wondered why you hated me so much. I guess now I have my answer. I know you're mad at me, and from what you said, you have all the right to be, but please listen to me when I say that I am truly sorry."  
  
As she finished her speech, I gradually found the strength to sit up. I don't for the life of me know why, but I believed her. She sounded so sincere, like she really meant it. "I believe you. I'm sorry that we had to start on such bad terms. Maybe, we could, you know, be friends?"  
  
Tess seemed confused for a moment, then a smile broke out on her face. "Sure. Why not?" And for the first time in weeks, I smiled a real smile. "But I do have one question. You don't have to answer, but why did you set it up to make it look like you slept with Kyle? You were bringing me and Max together, but why?"  
  
This stunned me. How did she know I set it up? "How did you know?"  
  
"Oh come on. You would never hurt Max unless there was a good reason. You love him too much. You said something about for the world, what was that about?"  
  
"I." And that was the breaking point. I had to tell someone. Sure Maria knew, but of course she would know. I had to tell someone else. "Max from the future came to visit me." The look on her face was priceless. And I though Maria freaked.  
  
"Who? I don't understand…" Man was she confused.  
  
"Neither did I. But Max from 14 years in the future came to me with a task: I had to make Max fall out of love with me. I did countless things, but nothing was working. That thing with Kyle was a last attempt. God. I could feel his heart breaking, and I understood the pain because my own heart was being ripped out by the look on his face." I paused for a second from the look on Tess' face. "I bet you're wondering why I had to make him fall out of love with me. Well, future Max said that we got married and you felt excluded, so you left. Then the Skins attacked. Max, Isabel, and Michael weren't strong enough to fight them without you. Isabel and Michael both died and so did many other innocent people. All because of my love for Max." The look on Tess' face brought a fresh set of tears to my eyes. I knew what she was going to say.  
  
"No, it was my fault. I'm the one who left."  
  
"Tess. You can't think that. You wouldn't have left if we hadn't made you feel so left out. If anyone's to blame, it's me. But let's not dwell on the past, er, future, er, non future." She smiled.  
  
"Don't hurt me, but I still have one question. What happened to future Max?"  
  
"He disappeared. Max feel out of love with me, so the timeline ended and the Max ceased to exist." There was no emotion in my voice.  
  
Just then, I saw Tess' eyes go wide and her jaw drop. Her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh God…" I turned to see what made her react like that. My own reaction was similar. Panic swelled up in me and I could hear my pulse throbbing in my ears. It was Max.  
  
"Liz," His voice was quiet and full of disbelief. "How could you ever think I didn't love you anymore?"  
  
I couldn't move. I could feel my lungs constricting and suddenly I found it difficult to breathe. I started gasping for breath, but nothing was happening. I couldn't breathe.  
  
"Liz!" It was Max. His voice was so far away. I couldn't support myself on my knees anymore. I fell backwards, only to be caught by my savior. He laid my down all while asking me what was wrong. My vision was blurring and I was having trouble making out his words. I stopped trying to get the needed oxygen into my lungs, realizing it wasn't working. Max's hands were running along my face and I thought I felt a tear land on my cheek. Things went black. "This is it," I thought, "I'm dead." Suddenly the connection between Max and myself came roaring to life. The connection was on a level I'd never even thought possible. It was like I was Max. I knew what he was feeling, but it was more intense than ever before. Just as suddenly as it started, the connection broke leaving me breathless. I opened my eyes and inhaled deeply.  
  
"Wow," was all I could manage. Max was looking pale and in that second, I knew I had been found out. Sure two other people knew, but now he knew that he had come to visit me from the future and that he had caused all the heartache. The look in his eyes is enough to demolish what is left of my already shattered heart. Wordlessly he took my hand and led me to the Jeep. Tess was forgotten. All I knew was in his eyes. Turning the key in the ignition, he kept his eyes on me. Finally he broke the powerful connection that was constant whenever we looked into each other's eyes. As we headed back towards town, I reached over out of impulse and turned the radio on. As the soft beginning strands of Jewel's "Standing Still" floated through the speakers, I began to hum softly. I couldn't help but sing, the lyrics fit so perfectly with how I felt.  
  
Cutting through the darkest night are my two headlights  
  
Try to keep it clear, but I'm losing it here  
  
To the twilight  
  
There's a dead end to my left  
  
There's a burning bush to my right  
  
You aren't in sight  
  
You aren't in sight  
  
He looked at me questioningly, but didn't say anything. For that I am thankful.  
  
Do you want me  
  
Like I want you  
  
Or am I standing still  
  
Beneath a darkened sky  
  
Or am I standing still  
  
With the scenery flying by  
  
Or am I standing still  
  
Out of the corner of my eye  
  
Was that you passing me by  
  
Mothers on the stoop  
  
Boys in souped-up coupes  
  
On this hot summer night  
  
Between fight and flight  
  
Is the blind man's sight  
  
And a choice that's right  
  
I roll the window down  
  
Feel like I'm gonna drown in this strange town  
  
Feel broken down  
  
Feel broken down  
  
Do you want me  
  
Like I want you  
  
Or am I standing still  
  
Beneath a darkened sky  
  
Or am I standing still  
  
With the scenery flying by  
  
Or am I standing still  
  
Out of the corner of my eye  
  
Was that you passing me by  
  
Sweet sorrow - He said call tomorrow  
  
Sweet sorrow - He said call tomorrow  
  
Do you want me  
  
Like I want you  
  
Or am I standing still  
  
Beneath a darkened sky  
  
Or am I standing still  
  
With the scenery flying by  
  
Or am I standing still  
  
Out of the corner of my eye  
  
Was that you passing me by  
  
By the time the song was finished, I was crying freely. Max noticed and pulled over. He wrapped his heavenly arms around me. He whispered meaningless words of comfort and stoked my hair. I soon realized he was crying too. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Elizabeth  
  
Pairings: M/L  
  
A/N: Wow, I wrote this fic a long time ago. I had even forgotten what happened. I was planning on leaving it at that, but since all the reviews I have gotten have been positive, this is my attempt at continuing it. I probably won't have time to get any more chapters out any time soon because my teachers have decided to load us down with work (right now I'm in Latin and am supposed to be translating a chapter), but spring break is coming and I have a nice long flight.  
  
I didn't know what to do. I wanted to stay in his warm, comforting embrace, but a nagging thought echoing in my head. 'You can't do this. All the pain will have been for nothing.' I pulled away. "I'm sorry, Max. I can't do this," I said in a pained voice, tears still streaming down her checks.  
  
Max was so confused. "Why not? Tess knows now. She won't leave, not if it means she'll destroy the earth. She does have a heart."  
  
"I know, but I just can't. All the pain would have been for nothing. I just can't. You have to give me time," I said, not able to look him in the face. "I'm not ready yet. I have to know for sure that this will work."  
  
"Is there anything I can do to prove it to you? Anything at all?" he asked earnestly.  
  
"Yes, you can stay away from me," I whispered. The pain in his eyes was enough to break my resolve. It almost did. Then I remembered what Future Max told me. That turned me around very quickly. I had a hard enough time dealing with the guilt of lying to my friends; I couldn't live if innocent people died because of me.  
  
Max turned away from me and started the jeep back up. The entire way back to town not a word was exchanged between the two of us. There was only an icy silence. My mind was whirling a thousand miles per hour though. I had to find a way to make him understand. There had to be a way to make him feel what I was feeling. Of course, I knew I could always make a connection, but I didn't know if I would be able to pull away. But what other choice did I have? As he slowed the jeep to a stop in the alley behind the Crashdown, I leaned over and captured his lips with mine.  
  
"Could you whisper in my ear,  
  
The things you wanna feel,  
  
I'd give you everything…  
  
Put your arms around me  
  
What you feel is what you are  
  
And what you are is beautiful."  
  
There was darkness, and then suddenly, I could feel his hurt. The betrayal he felt. I knew how much I had hurt him with those few words. I could feel myself losing control. I couldn't stop kissing him. I moved to deepen it, but he pulled away slowly.  
  
"Thank you, Max."  
  
"Thank you," he replied, mimicking a previous conversation. "I'm sorry I tried to push you into this. Let me know when you're ready. I'll be waiting."  
  
A/N: Okay, I know this one was short, but I ran out of ideas. I have a semi-idea, but if you have any ideas at all, let me know! If I don't get any ideas in the reviews, it could be a while before I get another chapter out. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Elizabeth  
  
Parings: Hopefully you've figured out I'm a dreamer by now…  
  
A/N: Well. This is going to be a doozy because I am just going to start typing and hope it turns into something that resembles the fic I'm working on and some of the feelings inside my incredibly complex brain.  
  
It had been three months since Max had learned the truth. Liz hadn't spoken a word the whole time. They had been the longest in his life. He was sitting on his bed listening to Counting Crows. Suddenly the phone rang. He let it ring twice before he remembered he was home alone. He grabbed the phone and muted his music. "Hello?"  
  
"Max?" came a strangled voice on the phone.  
  
"Liz? What's wrong? What happened?"  
  
"I-I got in a fi-fight with M-Maria," she sobbed.  
  
"Hold on Liz, I'll be there in ten minutes. Okay?" he replied.  
  
"O-okay," she said, "Max?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Max hung up the phone and ran to his jeep. On his way to the Crashdown he was sure he broke almost every traffic law. Finally he reached the tackily furnished diner and ran around to the alley behind it. Pulling down the ladder, he ran to Liz's room. She was lying on her bed staring blankly at the ceiling. "Liz?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
She didn't respond, just continued staring at her ceiling. He came in through the window. Walking to her bed, he noticed how pale she was. Alarm bells went off in his mind. He closed the gap between himself and the bed and inspected her. She appeared to be fine. Max let out an unconscious sigh. He sat down on the bed and gathered her in his arms. "Liz? Come on wake up. You have to wake up, Liz." He tried everything to bring her out of her shell. Nothing was working. An idea popped into his head suddenly. 'Damn. She's going to kill me for this,' he thought. 'Oh well, it'll be worth it.' Bringing his head closer to hers, he placed a kiss on her lips. This apparently was the incentive Liz needed to bring herself out of her revere. Her eyes popped open and her arms went around his neck. It was Max's turn to be shocked. He didn't hesitate to place his arms around her tiny waist, successfully bring her closer to him. As if she suddenly realized what was going on, Liz pulled away quickly.  
  
"Max?"  
  
"Yes, Liz?"  
  
"Thank you for coming over," she stated quietly.  
  
"No problem. I'm just glad you're talking to me again," Max replied.  
  
"I was just having a horrible day and then Maria got in a fight with me over something, I'm not even sure what, and I haven't been getting enough sleep lately and I have a paper due and an exam tomorrow and I'm in no way ready for either…"  
  
Liz was abruptly cut off by Max's lips on hers again. This time she didn't pull away thus resulting in a fairly long make-out session. When they finally did break apart, both were breathless.  
  
"Wow," Liz said.  
  
"Wow is right," Max agreed.  
  
"You need to cut me off when I'm ranting more often," Liz stated with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Is that so?" Max asked, also smiling.  
  
"Yes, I usually don't like being interrupted, but I can live with that kind."  
  
"I'll have to remember that," Max laughed. Remembering why he came over in the first place, Max sobered. "So what's this I hear about a fight with Maria?" he asked gently.  
  
Liz's smile dropped as did her eyes. "I really don't want to talk about that."  
  
"Okay. What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Liz, don't shut me out. Please. You called me because you needed someone and I came. Please, I just want to help you out here."  
  
"I'm sorry, Max. I can't let you back in yet."  
  
"Yes you can. You did a minute ago and we were laughing together."  
  
"Yes, but we were also kissing."  
  
"Ah, yes, but I was waking you up and then cutting you off."  
  
"That's beside the point," Liz argued.  
  
"Is it?" Max countered.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't think it is."  
  
"Why are you being so difficult, Max?"  
  
"It's my nature. I live to be difficult," he said, a slight smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. There was a sparkle in his eyes that Liz couldn't ignore. She knew that look.  
  
"What are you thinking, Max? I know that look and it means you're up to something," Liz questioned.  
  
"What look?" he replied, unable to hold back the grin any longer.  
  
"That one."  
  
Without warning, Max leaned over and started tickling her. Liz shrieked and started trying to get him off. "Max! What are you doing? Get off me! Stop! You know how ticklish I am!"  
  
Max paused. "This I know. That's why I'm tickling you, if you weren't ticklish it wouldn't be nearly as fun." After finishing his statement, he resumed the tickling.  
  
"Max! Max, stop! Please? I give up! I surrender!"  
  
"You surrender? How do I know you mean that?"  
  
Liz didn't answer, she just kissed him. When she broke away, he was left gasping for breath.  
  
"Okay. You surrender."  
  
"Yes. I surrender." The two collapsed backwards onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. "Max? Did you miss me?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I missed you too."  
  
"That's good for a guy's ego."  
  
"It's true."  
  
"I know." The conversation came to a pause. "Does this mean you're ready to get back together?"  
  
"That depends," Liz said slowly.  
  
"On what?" Max asked, puzzled.  
  
"The night when I almost ran away, I went to talk to you and I saw everyone in your room. You were all talking. I heard you say things."  
  
"Liz. We weren't talking about you. Don't think that for a second."  
  
"Then why wasn't I there? Why didn't anyone tell me about that meeting? Aren't I a part of the group?"  
  
"Of course you are Liz. I was going to call you, but Maria told me that you had been really tired so I decided to let you stay home and rest."  
  
"Oh," Liz stated simply. She skipped a beat then, "Who were you talking about if not me?"  
  
"Iz and my cousin. She's supposed to come for a visit next week."  
  
"You had a meeting about that?"  
  
"Afraid so."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We're back together. That is, unless you changed your mind…"  
  
"That, my dear, will never happen."  
  
"Good to know."  
  
A/N: ::hides from various things being thrown at her:: I'm soooooo sorry I haven't posted in so long! I have had a horrible case of writers block. I don't think this chapter is quite as good as the others, so I'm sorry for that too. I desperately need more ideas! I have no idea where to go from here. If you want more of this story, you have to give me some ideas. I'll post another chapter as soon as possible after I get some ideas! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!! 


End file.
